1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved electric igniting device for charcoal briquets or similar fuel. The device facilitates the initiation of combustion in a loose pile of charcoal pieces with improved efficiency and reduced handling of the charcoal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the last twenty years or so, outdoor barbecuing has rapidly increased in popularity, and much attention has been given to developing better grills and more convenient ways to initiate combustion of the charcoal fuel.
One such device which has found some success in the marketplace as a charcoal starter is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,453,975 to Gunter dated July 8, 1969. Gunter uses an open-ended tubular sheet metal housing in the form of a truncated cone, with a perforated grate disposed horizontally halfway up the cone. A lifting handle is affixed to one side of the housing. Charcoal is placed on top of the grate and paper or other readily ignitible material is placed thereunder and ignited to get the charcoal glowing. After the coals are started, the device is lifted by the handle and turned over to dump the glowing coals through the top opening and into the charcoal grill's coal pan or grate.
While this device fulfills its desired purpose, it often requires several feedings of the readily ignitible material to get the fire going; and lifting the device to put new fuel in place is inconvenient and awkward. Also, when the hot coals are dumped, the glowing or still burning remnants of the starting fuel are not easy to dispose of and may be a fire hazard if carelessly handled.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,529,557 to Treanor, dated Sept. 22, 1970, attacks the problem in another way. Treanor employs a mesh basket for containing the charcoal and has integrally attached to the basket an electric heating element. This arrangement is much more convenient, but it still requires lifting the filled container and dumping the hot coals through the top opening of the basket into the coal pan of the charcoal grill. Extreme care must be exercised to avoid accidents during this operation.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,339,505 to Bean, dated Sept. 5, 1967, is somewhat similar to Nelson in operation, but in addition to an electric element also suggests the use of gas and liquid fuels as the ignition means. The suggested device is very sturdily constructed and accordingly could be difficult to handle and dump during use.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,628,474 to Rehwaldt, dated Dec. 21, 1971, suggests a charcoal starting device which consists of a basket having upstanding wire mesh sidewalls and a slot through which a separate electric starting device may be inserted. The employment of a separate basket and a separate starting element requires handling each unit individually necessitating great dexterity and skill. In addition, care must be exercised in setting aside the hot starting element after the coals are ignited.
While each of these prior art devices have contributed to the art, the present invention is believed to provided a number of improvements thereover including a simpler construction and more convenience in handling, as well as some safety features.